


Here comes a delivery, straight from the heart of my misery

by Morrie_Wilde



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic, Not Beta'd, One Shot, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrie_Wilde/pseuds/Morrie_Wilde
Summary: Arthur is to be married in the next days. Merlin's magic sends its sorrow to the royal chamber.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Here comes a delivery, straight from the heart of my misery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthisrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthisrain/gifts).



The night had long set on Camelot . The lower town was asleep, the animals were quiet and the moon was hidden. Down in his chambers, by the light of a dying candle, Prince Arthur was reading, or at least, he was trying to. His father had organised an other banquet, at which the blond was meant to meet his future wife. He had stopped listening to his father after he figured out his scheme... He had no clue who was the chosen one, and if he had to be honest, he did not really care. Not that his heart was already taken or anything, but the idea of getting married in the next days created a pit in his stomach, and a profound feeling of emptiness.

On the other side of the castle, Merlin was sitting on his bed, knees to his chest. He had heard about the arrangements Uther had made for his son and the warlock could not imagine a future where he would not serve Arthur. Even if he would still serve him, he could only assume that serving a royal couple would not be the same, and he sighed, burying his head in his crossed arms. And truth be told, he didn’t think he would be strong enough to watch Arthur getting married. Oh, he had knew, deep inside, that as a manservant, he had no chance to ever be noticed by the Prince.... And by a married one? Even less. 

His throat tighten. For years he had tried to ignore the sentiment he reluctantly called love, but the more laughs were shared and death was narrowly avoided, the more he came to believe, just a little, that Arthur might reciprocate his feelings one day. But tonight, their fate had been sealed and it will all forever be a daydream. His magic was crying with him now, flowing through his veins and leaving a trail of pain and sorrow he had never felt before. And if he thought it were possible, he might have swore he just heard his heart break. 

Falling asleep, from exhaustion and heartache, Merlin blew the last candle still burning on his bedside table. His cries were followed by soothed breaths, his mind now gone in oblivion and unaware of his magic greater design. 

Rising from his chest, an amber veil strewn with golden glints escaped through the ajar window. Dancing in the loneliness of the night brought upon the Castle, it found its way to the Prince’s chambers. In a waltz, it slid through the window and gently enveloped the candle, ever so slowly putting it to sleep. 

Arthur’s eyes were mesmerized by the ballet happening in front of him, his room overflowed by light and warm. The mist gambolled on his lips, and nestled on his side. The blond was lost in the plethora of love and affection emanating from all around him. And during this whole demonstration of affection, his heart ached at the familiarity of the embrace, as the name of Merlin painfully engraved itself in his soul ; the immortal souvenir of lost opportunities and missed chances. 

Thunder could be heard from above the valley, rain pouring heavily through the darkest night Camelot had ever known, as Mother Earth attended the funeral of their unborn love.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Delivery" by the Babyshambles. 
> 
> After many years without writing, I was anxious about publishing again and within a few days, you all made me feel welcome so I owe you all a massive thank you.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I'll see you on the next one!


End file.
